With the popularization of common electronic equipment, users choose such electronic equipment on consideration of the convenience of installation, and also expect that the installed electronic equipment can be adjusted in multiple angles and positioned at a specific angle according to the different requirements of the applied environments.
An electronic equipment on a transportation vehicle is taken as an example, wherein a common adjustable screen or a satellite antenna usually needs to be adjusted according to a specific applied environments or actual application requirements, and further positioned at a specific angle. However, such electronic equipment must be completely positioned at a specific angle during use and cannot be carried by a conventional universal rotating shaft due to the heavier weight thereof. Hence, the angular adjusting and positioning functions cannot be simultaneously achieved by the conventional universal rotating shaft.
On the other hand, the angular adjusting and positioning device commonly used in such electronic equipment on the current market only provides the angular adjusting function on two-dimensional such as horizontal plane, and achieves simple positioning by high frictional resistance. In that, the range of the adjustable angle is limited, the operation of the electronic equipment is time-consuming to adjust angle due to the high frictional resistance and it fails to meet the actual application requirements.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a three-dimensional angular adjusting and positioning device capable of carrying an electronic equipment mounted thereon and providing the mounted and carried electronic equipment with the angular adjusting and positioning functions at the same time, so as to address the above-mentioned issues.